Glenn's Adventure
Glenn’s Adventure is a RPG released on the Nintendo Switch, PS4 and PC, developed by BitGears and distributed by Nintendo, Sony and Valve. Glenn’s Adventure takes place in the fictional region of Nexonation, a fictional region well known for their monarchy, as Glenn and his group members attempt to stop Misstical from overtaking the universe and successfully location and use the Mystical Stones to help rebuild her army and for her own good. To help save his region and world, Glenn must recruit different skilled members to assist him on his journey to recover the Mystical Stones and uncover the location of Misstical and her army. Glenn and his various members are controlled by the player in an attempt to solve various problems and defeat enemies in turn-based battles. The battles work similarly to Paper Mario, as attacks require different timings and controller inputs. 'Plot' Set in the fictional region of the Nexonation, Glenn and his flatmate, Luke are sleeping in their flat, Luke is awaken to a stone smashing through their window, which shines a bright light on Glenn; this makes Glenn dream about the distant future and Misstical. After waking up in the morning, Glenn takes the stone inside, shoves it inside his hair and leaves with his dog to help find the other members of the second reincarnation of The Legacy. During his adventure, he must retrieve the Mystical Stones, defeat demon entities and bounty hunters and not forget to take out some cash for the journey. The main story conflict is when the Mystical Stones are deemed missing. The full plot can be accessed here: Glenn's Adventure: Plot 'Gameplay' Glenn’s Adventure combines the well known RPG genre with different elements from different RPG games such as the EarthBound series and Paper Mario. For most of the game, Glenn is controlled who is able to use his different abilities in the overworld. Each party member has a dedicated button and movement, which can be used in battles and in the overworld which can either help make progress through the game or defeat enemies. During battles, each party member uses the assigned button to navigate their menu. The attacks are similar to usual RPG games, however the player can help influence attacks by either countering attacks, blocking incoming attacks and comboing attacks. Glenn’s special power is activated by finding and using the Mystical Stones which gives him different powers to use by his Mystical Power; There are different Mystical Stones that Glenn can equip, however can be combined with different materials to help improve the stones. An on screen gauge displays how much Mystical Power Glenn has left. Levels and ranks are earned by earning XP from either completing missions or defeating enemies. Progressing through the game relies on the use of NPCs which can help guide Glenn and give him hints on the next event. NPCs also help the player by running shops that help supply Glenn with equipment such as weapons and equipables. During particular points in the game, different characters that are caught in the fire are controlled by the player to help find their way back home and help Glenn on his journey. However, some of them are mostly stealth-based however rather mostly comedic. 'Combat' Combat playins in a turn-styled battle, with each attack combining influence and rhythm. Each attack is controlled by the player and can outcome different effects or damage for each enemy. Each character has their own dedicated button for navigating the battle menu and attacking. When taking damage, rather than health being decreased instantly, the health counter will start rolling down, similar to the Mother series. Combo Rhythm plays a big roll against some enemies, as it works if combo attacks inputs are done at the same time as the song's rhythm, if done correctly it can deal critical damage. Countering first appears in this game; the way countering works is if an enemies attack leaves him vunerable, you can press your party member's assigned button and can attack back. There are different ways to attack back, such as holding up, which knocks the enemy up, holding right which sends the enemy flying right or holding down which sends the enemy to the floor. If you hold down the button during the animation, the attack will be stronger and can be made stronger by releasing before the attack. Each countering attack has it's own animation depending on the skill or weapon being used. Skills '''can be upgraded by either leveling up or using gem stones on the Skill Piece. Each character has their own specific skill, such as '''Brawler, Defender '''or Upfront', and they contain different upgrades, which can either unlock new skills or improve. 'Characters (TBA) '''Permament Party Members 'The Legacy' 'Temporary Party Characters' Non-Playable Characters Villians 'Locations + Worlds' 'Visitable Locations (TBA)' During Glenn's journey, he must travel around Nexonation and visit different locations. 'Visitable Worlds' Later during the adventure, Glenn is forced to travel through space to locate Misstical. These are the worlds that are visitable. 'Nexonations, Earth' Nexonations is a nation, located to the south west of the UK, which was claimed by the Queen of England and is ruled by it's prime minister, Stark Mesh. It is technolgically advanced when compared to Europe, and places such as the metro use bullet trains, which allows fast travels. However, cabs are available. Transport usually costs, however walking is cheaper, as it is free. Different nations have different climates and settings, such as Deserik is mostly a hot climate with deserts. 'Eruned Rivied, Ci-Liean' Eruned Rivied''' is a vast massive metro/city, featuring many tropical/nature settings. It has it's own city for visitors and also includes many advancements in technology and many breath-taking sights. The main island that the story takes place is in the island of Eruned Rivied, a metro island with many exotic places. The cities have a tropical setting, with some stores being made out of the supplies in the setting. '''Decreeze, Frostinal A frozen island, many of the inhabitats are advanced versions of normal aniamls that live in cold athmospheres. In Decreeze, you reside in a village, with the scenery being very luscious. 'Austgound, Deltarelm' A mysterous island, which can't be found on a map. The island is full of monsters and undercover worlds which are home to one of the most deadliest creatures. The island is small and is made up of trees that feel similar to footballs, however the underground is urbanised, and different paths are full of criminals; weapons in Austgound are hard to use but deadly, and are usually melees. 'Services (TBA)' In the nation of Nexonation, there are many establishments available for Glenn and his members to use on their journey. These include inns, hotels and shops. Their services usually cost money and cost more when unlocking members. 'Enemies' The rest of enemies can be found here: Glenn's Adventure/Enemies 'Weapons' A list of weapons can be found here: Glenn's Adventure/Weapons 'Items' A list of items can be found here: Glenn's Adventure/Items 'Re-Release: Glenn’s Adventure Re-Play (TBA)' During E3, the re-release of Glenn’s Adventure was announced at the end of Nintendo Spotlight E3, which was announced to be released in December, coming as a free update for those who own the original and as the new version for the game, along with the sequel, Glenn’s Adventure: Once Again. This re-release was to include these brand new features and updates: 'Updates' *The graphics have been updated to look more smooth and now have more cartoony and realistic while containing the original 2D look. In settings, there is an option to change the looks. *There are new pieces of dialouge that went unused in the first release and fixes mistakes in dialouge. *Unused characters that either appeared in early screenshots or went unused in the final game reappear. *Several bugs have been fixed. *Cutscenes have been updated for the new design and now features the ability to skip. *Many characters now have different designs and looks. 'New Features' *A brand new storyline''' has been included after beating the game, shows a boy named Andy, who must recruit his other three friends, to try and protect their town from the invaders and find out the secrets of the town.' *New Game+ has been added, which tells the story of Glenn, who must rise up against Misstical's regime after she successfully takes over the universe. Characters have different abilities and weapons, making this a brand new experience! *All DLC released before the re-release are already downloaded and are unlocked after finishing the game. *Pressing Goldie's dedicated button twice in the overworld allows Glenn to either pet or give him belly rubs, which makes him happier. 'Downloadable Content You can buy mashups, which usually include weapons and cosmetic clothes. However, rarely'' ''they can include characters and brand new stories, which can be accessed by going into the menu and choosing Extra Stories, which when completed, give exclusive items and weapons. Currently, only one mashup has been released, with two more being developed. '''Glenn's Adventure x EarthBound (NS Exclusive) 'New Heroes mean New Business!' Costing from $10 to £8, this mashup includes a brand new story, with it being the third invasion of Giygas and needing to gather up your friends once again to stop Giygas''' taking over the universe once again. Once completed, you will earn items from the chosen four. You can also travel to a more modernised Saturn Valley., however this does not apply to the true lore of EarthBound. Upon purchase of the DLC, you will recieve: *A brand new character, with it being an older Ness. He can be swapped out with any of the five characters and his stats are similar to that of Earthbound, and also his special ability being that his jumps are more floatier and can double jump. *Upon starting New Game+, you will receive outfits for each of the four characters are modified outfits from the Chosen Four, with each of the outfits increasing defence and speed. They also come included with the chosen four’s greatest items to equip. However, these are character specific. **Glenn can equip Ness’ Casey Bat, Star Pendant, Pixie Bracelet and the Shiny Coin. **Josh can equip Poo’s Sword, Cloak, Bracers and the Diasam of Kings. **Michael can equip Jeff’s Gaia Beam, Rabbit’s Foot, Cherub’s Band and the Souvenir Coin. **Hutch or Halifax can equip Paula’s Magic Frying Pan, Star Pendant, Goddess Bracelet and the Goddess Ribbon. '''Music Pack (TBA) 'Jammin' to the beat!' Costing £4, this pack includes new music and a neat little music app you can use! It also includes a few new snazzy outfits! *After being bought, you are given the new music pack, which includes remakes of some songs and brand new songs. 'Visuals' The game uses 2D sprites inside a connected 3D world rather than 3D based models, due to the development team stating that it helped save time during their development. 'Trivia' * After finishing New Game+, a short animation shows two of Glenn's members each being kidnapped and taken through a portal. This is leads up into Josh and Michael being part of the resistance in The Multi-Universal Clock. * During Misstical's base infriltration, computers have information on the main characters, including their full name. They are: **'Glenster “Navy” Salt ' **'Joshua “Richard” Laizer ' **'Michael “Joel” Lloyd ' **'Gary "Hutch" Lewis ' **'Vincent "Alex" Halifax' * If the game checks if it is cracked/pirated, upon starting the game, the title screen with have a stamp underneath the title, saying 'Pirate Edition!', this makes the game a lot harder and impossible to beat without cheating. Also characters only talk about buying the game, making it impossible to beat. * In the UK release, the game received a special edition, which comes with a download code and an art book with special development art and original art. Development (TBA) Announced at E3, it was then known as Navy’s Plot and was announced alongside the BitGears Universe, which is similar to that of MCU. There was not much shown apart from a few screenshots of the game. 'Beta' * A spin-off, Hutch's Day Off, was released during the development of the sequel. * In the History of Glenn's Adventure book, there is a drawing of Glenn running around in a futuristic looking city. This suggests that the story would've taken place in the future. **The book also features orignal designs for the characters and original concept art. * Early in development, Piper would've taken Hutch's place. This was changed as the development team felt as Piper didn't fit in as much. This can be seen as Piper has similar artwork to Hutch such as the end credits and their full name placements left unchanged. * Original ideas of the characters background include Michael being depressed and sacrificing himself in the end and Glenn easily being pushed around by people, which would ultimately lead to his death mid-story. These ideas were scrapped for being to depressing, however elements of the ideas were later reused in The Chosen Ones and Relics of Time. * Glenn went through many changes, such as originally being unemployeed and Josh being an athletic. Category:Games Category:Earthbound Category:Articles under Construction Category:2D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:PC Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Role-Playing Games